


A Little Too Much Excitement

by pheersmotu



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Comedy, Cute, F/M, Light Angst, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pheersmotu/pseuds/pheersmotu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and Judy meet on a roller coaster. Someone might have bitten off more than they can chew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Much Excitement

She was finally at the front of the line. Two hours, sixteen minutes, and forty-seven seconds in this line, and now she was next. She could hear the mammals screaming with excitement as the roller coaster crept up the first hill. Their screaming continued until the car came creeping back.

It jerked to a stop in front of the line. Judy was shaking with excitement as the previous passengers unloaded from the car. 

“Together?” asked the attendant. 

Judy stared at him for a second, confused.

“Together?” he asked again pointing at her and then behind her.

Judy turned around and saw the fox the attendant was pointing at. “Oh, yeah. Sure! Of course!” 

“Umm, you want me to ride the wildest roller coaster in the world with fluff here?” The fox grinned, looking down at Judy.

“Hey! What’s that supposed—“ Judy was cut off by the attendant.

“Either ride with the bunny, or go to the back of the line. Your choice.” He opened the gate and ushered Judy inside. “What’s it gonna be?” he said, turning back to the fox.

“I’ll ride with her, but I am not responsible for her, and if she gets sick on me, I will sue, sir.” The fox bowed sarcastically at the attendant as he walked past.

“Please keep your arms, ears, tails, and all other body parts inside the ride at all times,” the attendant shouted as he checked everyone’s safety bars.

“Now, Carrots, when you feel like you’re going to be sick, make sure to look the other way,” said the fox.

Judy rolled her eyes. “I am not going to be sick.”

“Okay, well when you get scared, please don’t grab my tail. I know it seems like it’d be very comforting, but I assure you, foxes aren’t teddy bears.”

Judy closed her eyes and leaned her head back, a grumble escaping her throat.

“Okay, guys! Have fun!” shouted the attendant as he pushed the large green button next to the track.

The cart sputtered and started lurching forward a few feet at a time until it was moving at a slow, but steady pace. Everyone cheered as they started going up the first hill.

“Oh, and, Carrots,” the fox turned to Judy.

“Yeah?” she sighed.

“There’s no shame in admitting that this ride might be a little too much for such a cute bunny.” 

“Would you please just stop!” she shouted. “I would just like to enjoy riding this one last time before I leave, and you’re making the enjoyment part incredibly difficult.”

“Wait— you’ve ridden this before?” he asked.

“Got off and got back in line,” she said.

He cocked his head a little to the side. “Didn’t know you had it in ya, Carrots.”

“You’ve literally known me for five minutes.”

The cart reached the plateau and began to tip at the front.

“Wow, we’re up really high.” The grin disappeared from his face.

“Wait, are you telling me this is your first time riding this?” she asked.

The cart began its rapid drop and sped down the track. Judy and the fox were pushed into the back of their seats.

“Whoo hoo!” Judy shouted.

A high pitched shrieking pierced the sound of the passengers’ cheers of excitement. 

Judy turned around to see the fox, eyes wider than she thought possible, shrieking at the top of his lungs. 

Judy burst out laughing.

The shrieking would continue until he ran out of air, pause while he gasped in air, and then it would begin again.

Finally the roller coaster slowed as it began going up a hill towards a dead end. 

Almost like it was matched with the coaster’s speed, the fox’s shrieking decreased in volume until it was just him breathing loudly.

The cart finally locked in place right before the top of the incline.

Judy grinned and turned to the fox.

“Why are we stopped here?” he asked. “Where’s the rest of the track?” panic radiating off of him.

Judy’s grin doubled in size. Wordlessly, she pointed behind them.

The fox started shrieking again.

Suddenly, the cart jerked backwards and raced through its previous course backwards.

Judy laughed loudly the whole time, eyes glued to the fox’s contorted face.

When the car jerked to a stop, the lap bars hissed and rose up. Judy started to climb out, and turned to the fox who wasn’t moving.

“You can open your eyes. It’s over now,” she chuckled.

He wordlessly got up and walked to the exit, his body stiff and unbending.

“Hey!” Judy shouted. “Are you okay?”

The fox nodded without turning around and kept walking until he disappeared around the first turn.

Judy hopped happily down the exit path, contemplating riding just one more time. And maybe one more after that. She had pretty much convinced herself she would until she came to the fox, bent over the railing, vomiting into a bush.

“Hey,” she said quietly. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’ll be fine,” he said without looking up.

Judy took a step towards the exit, then paused.

“You really aren’t going to leave me alone until I have been completely humiliated, are you,” said the fox.

“What?” Judy said surprised. “I’m only standing here to make sure you’re okay.”

“Why? You don’t even know my name”

“Well, what is your name?” she asked.

He lifted himself up, still holding onto the railing. “Nick.”

“See, now I know your name,” she said. “Besides you were alone, and no one wants to be alone, throwing up in a bush.”

“Trust me, Fluff, being alone is the easiest way to not let anyone get to you.”

“Maybe, but it’s no fun either,” she responded.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Are you sure you can handle it?” she chuckled. 

Nick rolled his eyes.

“Judy,” she laughed. “So you’re here alone?”

“Yep.” Nick’s attempt at sounding like he was happy about it fell flat.

“Do you wanna hit up another ride?” she asked.

“What about your posse?” he asked dryly.

“I come here like once a week. No one else wants to come that often,” she smiled.

“I can see why.” He gestured to the roller coaster behind them. 

“Come on. Let’s try the giant swings.” 

“Well, if it’s that important to you not to be alone, I guess,” he sighed.

“Yeah, that’s totally it,” she said grabbing his arm and pulling him forward.


End file.
